A promise to keep
by Love for everyone
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in Gravity Falls! Because he promised Mabel Grunkle Stan has to give for once in his life while everyone works on the cooking! A thanksgiving one-shot!


**Hey guys! So this is a one-shot about Thanksgiving in Gravity Falls. There are no ships and especially no pinecest! Enjoy!**

"I want this! And get this! And this! AND GRUNKLE STAN GET THE BIGGEST TURKEY!" Mabel shrieked.

Stan flinched, "Geez ok kid, we'll get everything! Just calm down, but the biggest turkey? That's expensive…"

"YES! BIGGEST. TURKEY. IN. THE. STORE!" Mabel screamed. Dipper ran in from another isle.

"Is everyone ok?! I heard screaming!" he said. Mabel ran to him.

"DID YOU FIND THE STUFFING?!" she demanded. Dipper wiped spit off his cheek.

"Yes Mabel I did. Now calm down or we'll get kicked out like we did in the summerween store," he said holding up a bag of stuffing.

Mabel took a deep breath, "Ok good." Her face turned blue. "Let it out! LET IT OUT!" She exhaled.

Stan rolled his eyes as Mabel ran to another isle to look for food.

They were preparing for Thanksgiving. Mabel and Dipper were spending Thanksgiving at Gravity Falls, after that they would go back to their parents and have another Thanksgiving.

Mabel was in charge of the food. She was taking it really seriously. Mabel ran back to them with a small turkey, "OH MY GOSH GUYS LOOK AT THIS CUTE LITTLE TURKEY!" she gushed.

Dipper laughed, "I thought we were getting a BIG turkey," he reminded his giddy twin. Mabel nodded.

"Yeah but I want this one too! And it's so small they're giving it too me for free!" she said.

Stan grinned, "I'm sold! As long as it's free!" he said. Mabel knew that would get her the turkey.

She handed it to Dipper and ran away again, before running back and taking a picture of the turkey.

"I'm gonna send this to Candy and Grenada!" she squealed and ran away again. As she ran to another isle there was a crash and the sound of a bunch of cans rolling on the ground.

"Dipper? Can you help me?" came Mabel's voice. Dipper sighed and walked to the isle Mabel was in. He found her buried under a pile of canned goods.

He rolled his eyes and started to dig her up. Stan watched the sight, "We're gonna take over the shopping from now on."

* * *

As they walked out of the store with bags of food a man came up to them with a box that said: CANNED FOOD DRIVE!

"Excuse me sir but would you care to donate some canned goods for the homeless?" he asked. Stan shook his head.

"No thanks! C'mon kids lets go," he said harshly and started to walk away. Mabel gasped and stopped him.

"Grunkel Stan! How could you! We could donate a little food!" she said. Se then reached in her bag and gave the man a few canned yams and peas.

The man thanked her and walked away, Stan glared at her, "Mabel! You just gave away some of my hard earned money!" he scoffed.

Dipper frowned, "Grunkle Stan that was really cold, he was giving that stuff to the homeless!" he said. Stan scowled.

Mabel looked at him with her big, brown, pleading eyes, "Please Grunkle Stan, promise me you'll give. In a few days it's gonna be ThanksGIVING! Not ThanksKEEPING!" she said.

Stan looked into her big eyes and sighed, "Fine, I promise," he grumbled. Mabel smiled and the twins ran back to the car.

Stan followed grumbling to himself.

* * *

The next day Mabel and Dipper prepared to cook, they had set out the big turkey and little turkey to thaw. They then made sure that they had everything to cook.

Grunkle Stan walked in, "You kids sure you don't want me to cook?" he asked. Mabel shook her head.

"No no! Me, Dipper, Wendy, and Soos can do it!" she said. Stan smiled and walked out.

"Now how am I gonna fulfill my promise?"

* * *

The next day was Thanksgiving, Mabel, Dipper, Soos, and Wendy got suited up in aprons and oven mitts.

Mabel out the two turkeys in the oven and cranked it up. Wendy started to make peas, Soos started to make the mashed potatoes, and Dipper started to make the oven.

Soon the air was fill with the delicious smells of baking turkey and a bunch of other good stuff. Wendy set out the finished peas on he table and went on to cook some ham.

Dipper helped set out the mashed potatoes and stuffing, then he and Soos set out to make the roast and corn.

Mabel started to set the table, complete with bedazzled glass cups, pink napkins, and new shiny silverware.

Finally the turkeys were done, Mabel started to use the turkey squirter on them and Wendy set out the ham.

Dipper took in the smell of his roast and grinned, "Oh man I'm SO hungry!" he said. Wendy nodded.

"Yeah man, I can't wait to eat this stuff!" she said. Soos then set out the corn, butter, and salt. After Mabel was done with the turkeys, she set them out to cool and started to brew some sweet tea. **A/N: That'a my favorite drink!**

Grunkle Stan walked in to check on them, "Wow this looks good!" he said licking his lips.

"Do we get payed overtime for this?" Wendy asked.

"No." Stan walked back to the den. Wendy sighed.

"Aw man." But she continued to work on the food. Soos's stomach growled and Mabel sighed.

"Ah the beautiful sound of whales," she said.

Dipper inhaled the wonderful scent of the food, he then brought out the gravy. Finally after a lot of hard work, burns, and accidents where Dipper ended up screaming.

"SOOS DON'T TRY TO DRINK THAT WATER IT'S AT A BOILING POINT!"

They were finally done. Everyone looked at the array of delicious foods they had cooked. Mabel had left to do something to the little turkey and had just came back.

"Yay we're done! Wanna see the thing I did to the little turkey?" she asked her friends.

They nodded, hesitantly, and watched as Mabel pulled out a now bedazzled small turkey. Everyone sighed as she played with it.

"Isn't it BEAUTIFUL?!" she asked. When they didn't respond she asked again, "ISN'T IT?!" They all nodded quickly.

"GRUNKLE STAN THE FOOD IS READY!" Mabel screamed. Stan ran in and grinned at the array of foods.

"Wow you guys did really good kids! I can't wait to dig in!" he exclaimed. Everyone sat down.

After taking turns saying what they were thankful for they all dug in. Mabel, surprisingly, ate more than everyone. How such a small girl ate such a big meal was just another mystery.

Everyone leaned back in their chairs, "Oh I'm SO FULL!" Dipper groaned.

Wendy nodded in agreement, "I'll never eat another thing again," she said.

"Dudes I think my heart just stopped," said Soos. He checked his pulse and everyone held their breath as he waited, finally he sighed in relief and everyone else did too.

Mabel yawned, "I'm tired," she said. Dipper nodded and so did everyone else, they all went to bed.

Except for on person, Stan. He gather up some of the leftovers and packed them up. Stan then proceeded to sneak out of the door.

He walked down the street, he noticed a man sitting on a bench sobbing, Stan sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The man sniffled and looked at him.

"I-I wanted my family to have a great Thanksgiving but I don't have enough money to pay for enough food!" he wailed.

Stan shifted, "Well, I have a bunch of food right here," he said presenting the box. The man sniffled.

"Y-You mean…?"

"You can have it," Stan said handing the man the food. The man stared at it before with shaking hands took Stan's and shook.

"Bless you!" he said before running back to his family.

Stan sat blinking before smiling. He had fulfilled his promise, and giving felt…good!

**Ok so now that you guys have read this I have a challenge for you guys! I want you to make your own Thanksgiving one-shot and PM me about them! I wanna read them! Oh and...**

**Review please!**


End file.
